


you say you were born to shine

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, post-episode, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Viktor simply can’t keep his hands off Yuuri after that spectacular performance.  The most beautiful woman in town testing the playboy. It’s only fitting that Viktor plays the part, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “You Only Live Once” by w.hatano
> 
> I re-watched his performance bit and y’know. This had to happen. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor croons, hugging Yuuri tightly as soon as they are left alone.  They are in the wait room for the athletes and Yuuri feels exhausted after the performance as well as the short interview he had with various journalists.

“Yes?” he answers, taking a huge gulp down from the water bottle.

“That performance was splendid,” Viktor praises.  “You found the true eros in you after all, didn’t you?”

Yuuri feels his cheeks flush with heat.  There is no way that he can tell Viktor that it wasn’t just the pork cutlet bowl that he was imagining as he skated his heart out on the ice.

“Y-yes?” he echoes himself.

“Your movements . . . don’t think that I didn’t notice the minuscule change in you, Yuuri,” Viktor comments with a wink.  “Perhaps you thought that the changes in your movements were not drastic enough but I saw it all.  My eyes have never left you since I came here, you know.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Yuuri stutters.  He finds himself both figuratively and literally back into a corner as Viktor has him trapped between his arms.  Uh, when did he take his coat off?

“That elegance and expression, you do not see that on a man your age that often.  You were playing the part of the most beautiful woman in town, weren’t you?  You were the most beautiful of all the women gathered there, Yuuri.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks timidly.  It makes his heart get all fluttery to hear Viktor say that.  He should be used to hearing these types of things from Viktor, especially after all the Russian skater has done to him.

“Truly.  You are so beautiful.  That’s what makes you beautiful, the fact that you don’t realise your beauty that is obvious to your adoring fans.”

Yuuri gulps as Viktor’s slightly chilled hands traipse up his torso.  He can feel his fingers all too well through the flimsy material of his—Viktor’s—flimsy costume.  Knowing that, Viktor flicks Yuuri’s nipple through the shirt.

“V-Viktor,” he moans, squirming to desperately get away from Viktor’s clutches.  “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“It’s fine,” Viktor murmurs, unzipping Yuuri’s trousers and slipping his hand inside of Yuuri’s underwear.  “No one is here besides us.”

“That is _not_ the problem!” Yuuri hisses.

“Then what is?” Viktor smirks up at him.  The feather-light trail of kisses he leaves down Yuuri’s torso to his crotch sears him through the costume.  When his mouth finally reaches Yuuri’s erection, Yuuri’s holds his breath.

“Don’t, Viktor. Let’s do this later—ah!”

Viktor doesn’t hesitate the slightest as he takes Yuuri’s whole cock into his mouth.  It’s times like these that makes Yuuri feel the start difference between them.  He is just a country bumpkin who has never had a serious relationship whilst Viktor probably has a few notches on his belt.  Honestly, it’s barely been three minutes and Yuuri is already close to coming.

It’s pathetic.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers.  “You can come if you wanna.  I can just make you come time and time again until your voice is hoarse from calling out my name.”

Yuuri knows that his entire face has gone scarlet.  “You . . .! Please don’t say stuff like that!”

Viktor slowly stands up, once again encaging Yuuri in his arms.  “Then what?  Come to think of it, it’s always you who gets off first.  It’s unfair of you to leave me high and dry, don’t you think?”

Yuuri swallows hard as he glances down.  “You aren’t so dry, are you?”

Viktor smirks.  “Cheeky.  Help me out a little?” he nips on Yuuri’s ear lobe, huffing hot air down Yuuri’s nape.  As if Yuuri could turn out such a tantalising invitation.

Viktor’s erection twitches as Yuuri wraps his fingers around it.  Viktor adds his hand to Yuuri’s and encircles both their dicks. 

“Aren’t we going to . . . you know,” Yuuri trails off.

“What?” Viktor questions, guiding Yuuri’s hand up and down their cocks.  “I don’t know what.”

“There’s . . . it in . . . go . . . allthewayImean.”

Viktor chuckles.  “Already planning ahead?  I’m not in a rush to put it in your cute little bum, Yuuri.  I’m not going away for a while so we can take our time to warm you up to it.  I wouldn’t want to hurt you in anyway.”

The warmth in Viktor’s eyes as he smiles is enough to make Yuuri’s heart skip a bit. And also come.  It’s through sheer willpower that he doesn’t nut all over Viktor’s hand.  That reminds him, he is still wearing Viktor’s old costume!

“Ah, we can’t do this.  Your costume! It’ll get dirty,” Yuuri tries to back out of Viktor’s grip but he won’t let him.  Instead, he moves his hand with even more vigor than before.

“It will wash out, don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Viktor assures him.  “If not, well, we can just come up with a brand new costume for you.”

“Vik-Viktor,” Yuuri groans, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder.

“Now be a good little boy and come for me, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, digging his thumb slightly into the slit on Yuuri’s cock.  Of course, Yuuri is no match against that.   It does feel good to see Viktor follow in a couple minutes though.

Once his wits return, he tries to clean the costume best he can.   Dabbing at it with cold water help get some of the stain out.  He hopes that dry cleaning it will take care of it since he quite liked it.

“Ready to go home?” Viktor asks, poking his head inside the washroom.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Viktor grins, skipping over to him.  “Good.”

He kisses Yuuri on the lips for a brief moment before he bounds away laughing.  Yuuri sighs.   He will never get used to this.

Not that he wants to all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 a.m. and I have not slept a wink. I'll edit when I've had some sleep.   
> someone take internet away from me lol


End file.
